1. Field
The invention relates to compositions comprising polyarylene sulfide resins. More particularly, the invention relates to compositions comprising a polyarylene sulfide resin, an olefinic graft copolymer, and a fluorinated polyolefin resin.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Thermoplastic resins are used in electronic appliances, automobile devices, and chemical instruments. These thermoplastic resins are especially useful for those electronic applications which require high heat and chemical resistance. Polyarylene sulfide is one thermoplastic resins satisfying this demand because of its good heat resistance, dimensional stability, chemical resistance, flame retardancy and processability.
However, some polyarylene sulfide resins have poor impact resistance. In order to improve the impact resistance of polyarylene sulfide resin, methods of adding various elastomers to polyarylene sulfide resin have been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 58-154757 discloses a method of adding an epoxy group-containing olefin copolymer to polyarylene sulfide resin. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1-306467, discloses that a polyarylene sulfide composition may be prepared by incorporating a polyarylene sulfide, an epoxy group-containing olefin copolymer and an elastomer free from epoxy and acid anhydride groups. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 62-172056 discloses a polyarylene sulfide composition obtained by blending a polyarylene sulfide and an olefin copolymer graft copolymerized with unsaturated carboxylic acid, its anhydride or derivative thereof.
Therefore, a goal in this field is to provide a composition comprising a polyarylene sulfide resin with a good balance of properties including mechanical strength, processability, flame retardancy, and dimensional stability.